yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Paladin of White Dragon
|jpname = 白竜の聖騎士 |jphira = ナイト・オブ・ホワイトドラゴン |phon = Naito Obu Howaitodoragon |trans = Knight of White Dragon |thname = อัศวิน แห่ง มังกรขาว |image = PaladinofWhiteDragonDPKB-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Dragon |type2 = Ritual |type3 = Effect |atk = 1900 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |ritualcard = White Dragon Ritual |lore = This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "White Dragon Ritual". If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or your Deck. ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack during that turn.) |wc6lore = This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "White Dragon Ritual." You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 4 or more from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the face-down monster with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or Damage calculation. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or your Deck. ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack during that turn.) |effect1 = Summon |effect2 = Trigger |effect3 = Ignition |number = 73398797 |support1 = Blue-Eyes White Dragon |archetype1 = Knight |archsupport1 = Blue-Eyes |archrelated1 = Dark counterparts |archrelated2 = Zombie Counterparts |mst1 = Destroys Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys Defense Position Monster Cards |mst3 = Destroys face-down Defense Position Monster Cards |mst4 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst5 = Destroys your opponent's face-down Monster Cards |mst6 = Destroys your opponent's Defense Position Monster Cards |mst7 = Destroys your opponent's face-down Defense Position Monster Cards |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Semi-Nomi |summon4 = Special Summons from your hand |summon5 = Special Summons from your Deck |attack1 = Prevents your monsters from attacking |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN081 - SR) Magician's Force (MFC-026 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-024 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN024 - R) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR081 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-FR024 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR024 - R) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE081 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE024 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE024 - R) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT081 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT024 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT024 - R) |pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT081 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT024 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP081 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP024 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP024 - R) |jp_sets = Advent of Union (302-026 - UR/UPR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP081 - SR) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-019 - C) |ae_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-AE026 - UR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR081 - SR) Magician's Force (MFC-KR026 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR024 - C) |wc5_sets = Volume X (C) All effect monsters (C) All cards (C) |wc6_sets = Magician's Force (UR) Dragon Collection (R) Special Summon Collection B (SR) Monster Destroy Collection (R) All at Random (C) |anime_dm = |anime_gx = |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_mov = Present |wc6dp = 4290 }}